1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a mountable computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
When a computer is assembled, a mounting board is often mounted in a computer enclosure to receive devices, such as data storage devices, often by screws, which is complicated and time-consuming for assembly. Moreover, in this process, one or more screws can easily fall into the crowded interior of the computer enclosure, thus requiring a difficult retrieval.